Generally, a display device refers to monitors for devices, such as televisions or computers, that display a picture employing a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) or a similar display device. For example, an LCD monitor includes a main body displaying the picture through an LCD panel, a base part supporting the main body, and a stand part provided between the main body and the base part.